


More Than Words

by PrincessPersephone123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, But then both of them realize that they both love each other, Cuties, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Idiots in Love, James and Regulus, Jegulus, Love Confessions, M/M, Marauders' Era, Slytherin, True Love, unrequited love at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPersephone123/pseuds/PrincessPersephone123
Summary: James Potter, the Head Boy of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry catches Regulus Black out of bed at night.





	More Than Words

James was patrolling the dark corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had been appointed as the Head boy this year and one of his duties were to make sure that no student was making any unnecessary trips in the night. Of course, James always made an exception for the Marauders, Remus, Sirius and Peter. After all he was a Marauder first and the Head boy, second. As James patrolled the corridors he saw a boy in dark robes leaning on the wall casually, almost as if he was waiting for him.

"Regulus." sighed James but his heart had started beating loudly "What are you doing here?"

"Hey there James." greeted Regulus with a smirk that made James heart do flips. "Fancy meeting you here."

James ignored Regulus' suggestive smirk and asked "You aren't supposed to be out of bed Regulus. It's nearly midnight."

"I have better things to be doing than sleeping." chuckled Regulus as he ran his hand through his inky dark black hair.

"Like what?" asked James sharply, wondering whether he was too late in saving Regulus from the grip of the darkness of Lord Voldemort.

Regulus merely smiled and eyed James up and down appreciatively and this made James swallow nervously "You should go now. It's late and -"

"I was hoping to run into you tonight." said Regulus as he began to slowly walk towards James "I was hoping that we could perhaps talk."

"Maybe later." suggested James but Regulus ignored him.

"You seem to be depressed and exhausted lately, Jamie." said Regulus softly and James felt himself blush at the nickname given to him "Why is that?"

"It's nothing you should be concerned about." said James but he was breaking down piece by piece.

"Maybe it's because my rebel of a brother and your shaggy, tall friend are irrevocably and disgustingly in love." said Regulus with a knowing look in his eyes "I've seen the way you look at them. You're depressed because you feel like you're been ignored by your two best friends, the two people you love best in the world. You, James Potter, the center of attention, the man in the spotlight, is now invisible to his own two best friends who are in love with each other."

"Shut up!" snapped James suddenly flaring with irritation and anger because there was no way Regulus could know him so well "You don't know me, Regulus. Don't pretend like you know me!"

"You're not invisible to me, James." whispered Regulus tenderly and softly as he took a step towards James making James gasp in surprise because Regulus was so close to him, they were only inches apart.

James felt his senses run out of his mind as he felt Regulus' mint and jasmine perfume overwhelm him. His mouth was dry and he was speechless for a moment or two overwhelmed by their proximity to each other, Regulus' intoxicating perfume and Regulus' beauty. God, Regulus was so beautiful! In the dark, James could see Regulus' face, his pale, white creamy tone of his skin reminding James of the soft and gentle moonlight. Regulus' eyes were dark and beautiful, and whenever James looked at them he felt like he was drowning, falling deep, deep, deep down into the dark nothingness. James had always hated the dark but looking into Regulus' eyes he knew that there was nothing he loved more than the darkness of the younger boy's sharp and kind eyes. James wanted to run his hands through Regulus' hair, to tug and grab it while Regulus got down on his knees for James. And oh, his beautiful, pink, plump lips! How James longed to kiss those lips, he wanted to feel those lips against his, he wanted to see those pretty pink lips wrapped around his cock. James wanted Regulus but James knew he could not have him. Regulus was Sirius', his best mate's younger brother. And Regulus was - well he was way out of his league. He wasn't just beautiful, he was intelligent and strong and brave in ways that many, many people didn't know. But James had to draw a line, one where Regulus would be on one side and James would be on another side, not just to protect James' own sanity but to protect Regulus too.

Because Merlin knows, what the Blacks would do to Regulus if they found out that he was messing around with James Potter, a blood traitor, the boy who had taken away their heir and eldest son from them. 

James took a deep intake of breath as it took a great deal of strength to say the next few words "It's late. It's nearly midnight, Black and you're out of bed. As a prefect that it irresponsible and if I catch you next time, there will be punishments."

James turned around to leave but Regulus' sensual voice made him stop in his tracks "Punish me now."

James closed his eyes and gritted his teeth "Regulus - you have to stop - 

James shuddered as he felt Regulus' breath ghost over his neck behind him "James. I've been naughty. I want you to punish me."

James closed his eyes, shivering as he felt Regulus' erection behind him "I - Reggie - we can't - you -"

"Shhh" said Regulus as he nibbled on James ear and James bit back a moan "I want you so fucking badly James - mmpffhh!"

But whatever Regulus was going to say was subdued by James turning around and kissing Regulus on his lips roughly and passionately. It completely catches Regulus off guard but he soon melts into the kiss, running his hands though James dark and messy hair feverishly. James kisses Regulus, demandingly and insistently and Regulus kisses him back with equal fervor of searing heat and lust. They kiss each other as if they are each other's lifeline, as if the kiss is the water for a thirsty man. They've both wanted this for so long and now it's happening, they cannot hardly believe it and they want to relish every moment of it. James nips at Regulus' lower lips startling Regulus and takes that opportunity to slide his tongue into Regulus' mouth. Regulus moans as James dives into his mouth, his tongue exploring every corner and crevice eagerly and fiercely and soon its a battle of dominance of tongues between the fierce Gryffindor and the cunning Slytherin. Regulus wraps his arms around James neck pulling him closer, kissing James fiercely and grinding his hard cock on James' clothed cock making James groan in lust. James is shameless, he has wanted to touch Regulus for so long and now he is running his hands all over Regulus' body from his dark hair, to his arms, to his abs, to his waist and then rests on his arse and he begins to squeeze and enjoy the curves of Regulus' arse making the boy moan in delight.

James stopped kissing Regulus and the boy who wore a dazed expression on his face looked at James puzzled "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want this?"

"No! Merlin, I want this so much, Reg." said James pressing his forehead to Regulus' forehead feeling their breaths mingle "But - if we - if this happens - everything changes. I won't be James Potter, your brother's best friend to you and you won't be Regulus Black, my best mate's brother, to me."

"James." breathed Regulus wondering how he had ever fallen in love with this idiot "James don't you want it to change? I'm tired of us running around in circles and playing the same old games. Don't you want us to be something more than we are right now?"

James looked at Regulus for a moment and then smiled at him "Yeah, yeah I want you."

Regulus felt heat pooling in his stomach at those words "I want you too James. More than words can ever say."

"Reggie." breathed James and he kissed Regulus but this time it was gentle and tender, full of promise and love for the younger boy. Regulus melted into the kiss, enjoying the warmth and tenderness of it as he kissed back making sure to let James know how he felt about him.

When they broke off the kiss, they were grinning at each other like idiots. James caressed Regulus' cheek as he chuckled softly "I can't believe this. Is this a dream?"

Regulus pinched him and James yelped in pain. Regulus grinned at him as he said "There you go. This is real."

"You didn't have to pinch me!" protested James nursing the spot in his arm where Regulus had pinched him.

Regulus smiled amused, at James and then leaned down to kiss the spot James' arm where he had pinched him "There you go. All better?"

"Way better." said James waggling his eyebrows at Regulus suggestively making Regulus laugh.

"Salazar, you're terrible!" said Regulus shaking his head at James but smiling at him.

"But that's why you love me." said James on impulse without thinking and then after a moment realized what he had just said. He looked at Regulus hoping he had not scared off the boy when he had finally got him.

But Regulus was smiling softly at James and Regulus put his arms around James waist, pulling him closer to him. "I do. I am in love with you James Potter."

James stared at Regulus wide eyed and surprised at the revelation "You're in love with me?"

"Have been since the third year." said Regulus smiling that stupid beautiful tender smile of his which made James feel ecstatic "I know, that you're not in love with me, and you don't need to say it back -"

But he was cut off by a soft kiss pressed to his forehead and James looking at him, beaming at him, as if Regulus had done the divine task of hanging the sun and the moon and the stars.

"I love you too, Regulus Black."


End file.
